


New Dawn

by WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)



Series: ASOIAF Time Travel [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Assassination, Battle Couple, F/M, Gen, Revenge, Strangers to Lovers, Tags to be added as the story goes, Time Travel Fix-It, abdication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing
Summary: A plethora of characters travels back in time, ending up at 12 years in the past. Each has their own motivations. Let the game begin.
Relationships: Jon Snow & Arya Stark & Bran Stark & Ned Stark & Rickon Stark & Robb Stark & Sansa Stark, Lothar Frey/Talisa Maegyr (one-sided), Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen (past), Talisa Maegyr/Robb Stark
Series: ASOIAF Time Travel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603843
Comments: 11
Kudos: 97





	1. Talisa I

Talisa opened her eyes. She was back in a familiar place. A place where she first met him.

A place of so many memories. A place where so many sorrows began. Somewhere in the distance, she knew, lay the Castle of the Twins. Sworn to Riverrun, she had once heard.

"Sworn to Riverrun my ass." she muttered to herself angrily 

She had always been self-conscious about her own beauty, though Robb wasn't. Robb saw inner beauty where others only saw the outer one. Robb saw a person where most men saw the title to be shared, a status they could rise to. To them, women were tools, playthings to be used and discarded. Not to Robb, though.

Talisa knew what she wanted. She wanted Robb. Robb, with his eyes that bore into her soul and saw all of her, the good and the bad.

She also knew how to charm the other men, to the point they would be unable to resist her and her body. The body was a weapon, she learned that long ago.

She shook her head wildly. She had a trip to make, a man to ensnare.

A family to destroy. 

Then and only then could she look the man she really loved in the eye. His beautiful eye.....

-x-

Lothar Frey would be the one she would ensnare into her web of deception, she decided.

She would make love to him and kill off his family bit by bit behind the scenes, leaving him for last.

Then she would tell him the truth and she would enjoy seeing his eyes so filled with pain.

First, she had to gain the trust of the Freys, though. It shouldn't be too difficult, she thought, given that they were a bunch of brainless sheep anyway.

Where Robb saw the stars, the Freys saw the rocks. Where Robb saw the soul, the Freys saw land and titles.

"Do you have someone you love?" Roslin asked her

"R-Lothar." she said, furious at herself for almost giving herself away "I've heard tales about his exploits."

She batted her eyelashes twice and suddenly, every man in the room was gawking at her. She almost snorted in derision. Robb wouldn't have fallen for her that easily. She had to work for his love, and she was looking forward to it, as soon as she was finished here. She loved running her hands through his hair. She loved petting Grey Wind. The Freys took them both from her, and for that, they had to pay.

"I'll give them the words of House Maegyr." she thought " 'Sacrifice to Gain'."

She dreamed of Robb that night. They rode through a sunlit forest, free of their burdens. Free to be themselves.


	2. Robb I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb is sure that his siblings and best friend are hiding something from him.

Robb's usual morning routine involved washing his face and then stretching in the courtyard.

His routine was interrupted, however, as his best friend grabbed him by the wrist and practically dragged him into the Godswood, with the strength that Robb didn't know he possessed. There, leisurely rested against the roots and the trunk of a Heart Tree, were Jon, Bran, Sansa and Arya, along with the direwolves.

"I've brought him." Theon said

"Good." Arya nodded, her gaze steely "No one else is allowed to share what we talk about in here with anyone, least of all the Lannisters."

They all nodded, even Robb, albeit mechanically.

"First off, Talisa has made her move." Jon spoke up "She wrote to me in the morn. She wrote that she'll cut off a couple of weasels' heads, stuff them and present them as a wedding gift to the man she loves."

Everyone nodded, as if there was some sort of hidden meaning in that sentence.

-x-

Several days had passed since that incident, and several people conversed amongst themselves in hushed tones, his siblings included. Their whispers always stopped when they realized he was there, though. Robb could only come to one conclusion: something was going on behind the scenes, something that they wanted to keep from him.

But the events that took place in the great hall three days later were strange indeed. Father was the one to broker the topic of a possible marriage to Robb.

"The Others are coming." Jon said with the utmost seriousness "He doesn't have time for marriages."

"And if he absolutely has to get married, it'd best be to a medic." Bran remarked off-handedly, not looking up from his meal "Someone who could keep him and the rest of the living alive during the battle with the Others."

"Others are still not strong enough to represent a real threat." Arya added "Besides, if they do come, then I can just shank their leader. Or Theon could."

Theon smiled grimly at this.

"Aye, Arya is right." he said "Besides, the Boltons and the weasels are a far more immediate threat, especially after what they did."

"Aye, but Talisa wanted us to leave the weasels and the Bolton patriarch to her." Jon supplied "We can deal with the rest of house Bolton, though."

"Ramsay is mine." Theon said through gritted teeth

-x-

"What is this Talisa's quarrel with Roose Bolton?" Robb's attention was on Jon as they walked towards the castle

A shadow passed across Jon's face as he turned his unusually solemn face slightly to the left.

"Talisa put that in her letter too. Once, Talisa fell in love with a man with a good heart." Jon began "The man was everything she could have hoped for. Then Roose Bolton stabbed him in the gut. She watched him die. She swore revenge upon Roose Bolton and the weasels who helped him do it. And since he is one of our vassals, she sent us a letter to ask for our permission. I am gonna give her the green light. Father already agreed once I told him her reasons."

There was something Jon wasn't telling him, though Robb couldn't put his finger on what it was.

"And those reasons would be?" he demanded "Also, who is this man she loves? He must have been special to her indeed."

"Betraying your liege lord is a serious offense." Jon said cryptically "And to Talisa, the man Roose Bolton killed was her whole world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Robb, you are such a clueless soul.


	3. Arya I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arua contemplates her desires and her options.

Soon, she told herself.

Soon, Jon Arryn would die, and the events would be set in motion. Events that would destroy her family.

She clenched her fists. 

Not this time.

She went through motions of training, quietly striking the air with her sword. She imagined various people struck down by the pointy end. In her vision, the faces of Joffrey, Littlefinger, Tywin, Cersei, the Mountain Walder, Roose and Ramsay appeared, one after the other, their bodies impaled by Needle.

The Hound had been on her list once too, but he was removed after their adventures together, for the given value of 'adventures'. To Arya, he saved her, and she didn't want him dead anymore.

The water was her ally, the sky was her friend. Time was on her side. Steel helped her in her darkest hour. The wolves were her trusty companions.

The Starks were her pack.

And as of two days ago, this included Theon. He and Sansa got married in the Godswood, both to prevent the possibility of Sansa's betrothal to Joffrey and to bring Theon and Starks closer together.

"Are you all right?" Robb sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist gently

"I am and yet I am not." Arya gave him a strained smile 

It was the death of her father than began everything, yet it was the deaths of her mother, brother and sister-in-law that she wanted to prevent the most.

She had to work for that, and work she will. That, and seeing Robb alive after what happened threatened to make her cry, and she refused to cry, at least until all of their enemies were gone.

"I have to do things." she stood up

Then she walked away, feeling his gaze following her. He was concerned for her.

He worried for her, when he was the one in the most danger.

She didn't know whether to laugh or cry.


	4. Lothar I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forbidden fruits have poison-filled cores.

Lothar grimaced.

What they had dubbed 'Poison sickness' had claimed another sibling of his.

The first victim had been Ryman Frey, and at first, they had chalked it up to an isolated incident.

But then more and more people started dying in similar 'incidents', and this made them realize that those were no incidents. That it was a deliberate killing spree, with Freys as a target.

And now, there was a note attached to the corpse.

  
Whoever finds this,  
Congratulations, you figured out that I am behind this, and that I am doing this deliberately. You're probably wondering why.  
The reason is simple. You helped kill my husband, whom I had loved.  
What goes around comes around.

There was no signature on the note. There wasn't anything to help Lothar figure out who wrote it.

He was distracted as his new wife entered the room. He watched as she disrobed, and all thoughts fled from his head.

All he could think of was how he wanted to take her. 

All of her.

So that was what he did.

Her skin was warm, and her hands were skilled as they explored his nether regions.

Belatedly, he realized that this skill had to come from somewhere.

And the way she was staring at him, it was as if she was imagining someone else in his place.

His gaze met hers.

"Ryman Frey, Merrett Frey, Black Walder Frey, Rhaegar Frey, the mercenary band. Walder Frey, Jinglebell and yourself." she recited "The men who sentenced my beloved husband to death. I am merely returning the favor."

And then he was lost in pleasure as she took him to seventh heaven and back. All the while another member of his family was dying while he was having pleasure beyond any other.

"My husband died while his uncle was enjoying himself." she said, as if reading his mind "It's only fair that you experience the same sort of despair he felt when he realized this."

She didn't love him, not really. 

She was making out with him for revenge rather than love.

"I want you to be alone, knowing that all of your family are dead." she whispered as she played with his stick

And he swallowed.


	5. Eddard I / Jon I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned tries to adjust to the changes. Talisa arrives at Winterfell.

Time passed, and Eddard was getting more and more bewildered by the strange happenings that seemed to be occurring. A week ago, Jon and the rest of Stark kids came to him, with the proposition that he made Robb his official heir, and he was happy to oblige. Then, Jon had insisted that he learned who his mother was, and after constant prodding, Eddard had caved in. He told Jon that his mother was Lyanna Stark, Eddard's older sister. Rather than surprise, Jon only showed acceptance.

And then, this morning, a strikingly beautiful woman had arrived. By the looks of her, she wasn't from Westeros at all. The woman had brown eyes, which smoldered with an inner fire, and long brown hair. She wore a simple blue dress.

"Welcome." he said "If it isn't terribly inconvenient, may I know your name?"

"Talisa Frey, born Talisa Maegyr." she answered with a curtsy "I offer you my services, Lord Eddard Stark, in exchange for the head of despicable Roose Bolton."

"Aye." Eddard Stark nodded "So shall it be."

By now, they were surrounded by Jon, Robb, Arya and Bran. Talisa smiled at each of them cordially, though the smile didn't reach her eyes.

Then, she began to sing.

"And who are you, the proud Lord said, that I must bow so low?" she sang beautifully

"Only a cat of a different coat." Jon joined in "That's all the truth I know."

Then Arya and Bran joined in.

"In a coat of red or a coat of gold, the lion still has its claws."

"And mine are long and sharp, my Lord, as long and sharp as yours."

They sang the song with ease, and yet Eddard couldn't ignore the sneaking suspicions that the song was a warning. But a warning for whom?

He would think about it later.

"Robb." he ordered "Escort the lady to spare chambers."

"Yes, father." Robb nodded, and took Talisa's hand, leading her away

"I'll go too." Jon spoke up "See if there is anything else the lady needs."

Eddard nodded, and Jon fell into stride beside his brother and their guest.

Once they were in front of a spare room, Jon turned to Robb.

"I'll take it from here, brother. You go rest."

Robb nodded and started towards his own room. Then he turned around, suddenly.

"Will I be seeing you around, my lady?" he asked

"Most definitely." Talisa replied "I plan to stay until I can get Roose Bolton's head."

Robb nodded, satisfied, before disappearing down the corridor.

"He is already smitten with you." Jon observed, wryly

"As he should be." Talisa reached under her dress and pulled out a small necklace

It was already attached to her neck, and attached to it was a pendant in the shape of a direwolf head. 

Jon chuckled at that.

"Broken and bloodied, we track through the blizzard." Talisa sang a different song

"To come back together." Jon sang in return

"We're wolves of the North." they sang together "And we rise with the King of the North."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs are The Rains of Castamere and Wolves of the North, both by Karliene.


	6. Sansa I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Starks plan their next move.

Sansa sat, back straight. She was surrounded by Arya and Bran, and they were leaning forward on their chairs. Jon, Theon, Robb and Talisa sat on the opposite side.

"We came here today to discuss our next move." Jon said "Now, the first order of business is to get rid of the Boltons. And two people here have already called dibs on that."

He nodded towards Theon and Talisa, who nodded in turn.

"Go get ready." Jon told them "You ride as soon as you're ready. Make sure that you're not suspected, or you'll lose your chance."

Once Theon and Talisa were gone, Jon turned back to the rest.

"Father is old and prone to making mistakes." Jon's fingers drummed against the small table "We need a leader. Someone with honor, and willingness to do what is right."

"I nominate Robb." Arya spoke up

"Aye." Jon gave her a soft smile "He would be my choice too."

"And mine." Sansa smiled

"And mine." Bran nodded 

"Then we've decided." Jon grinned "Robb, how would you like to be the King in the North?"

"Don't you need father's approval for that?" Robb asked "Besides, we bent the knee to Seven Kingdoms long ago, and Robert Baratheon is the King thereof right now."

"I think it's high time we seceded." Jon replied "We'll restore the crown we had in the days of old."

"You're the best person for the job." Sansa pointed out "Your heart is in the right place, and that's why you'll make a great king."

"I think that we need a different approach in order to convince him." Arya stood up "Let's take a walk together, all of us."

The Stark siblings and their cousin stood up as one. Sansa and Arya opened the large door which led to the plaza outside, and the Godswood beyond.

Sansa and Jon led the way towards the Godswood.

They finally stopped in front of the Heart Tree.

"Let the Old Gods decide." Jon said "Each of us will place a hand on the trunk, and if the Old Gods choose one of us, we'll know."

Bran was the first to place his palm upon the trunk, followed by Sansa, then Arya, then Jon. The Heart Tree remained silent and unmoving.

"Your turn, Robb." Jon nodded to his cousin

Reluctantly, Robb touched the tree trunk, and a deep thrumming was heard. At the same time, the wind blew through the branches and the leaves of the tree.

"I think that the Old Gods made their choice." Jon declared "There is no getting out of this anymore, Robb."


	7. Theon I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon and Talisa get revenge.

The ride was exhausting, but it was worth it. The Dreadfort loomed above them, as bleak and eerie as it was.

Two guards stepped forward, and upon recognizing Theon, let the two of them enter.

"I suppose that you are here on an errand for Lord Stark?" one of the guards asked with a grin

"Aye, we are." Theon replied "We are here to deliver his message to Lord Roose Bolton and Ramsay Snow."

The guards led them to a rather modest chamber. One of them opened the door, and ushered them inside, before closing it.

"Lord Stark has a message for you." Theon said

"And he is using his ward as a messenger." Ramsay smiled, though the smile didn't reflect in his eyes "So what's the message?"

And then Theon was upon him.

"Fuck you and die." Theon announced "That's the message."

And he plunged a dagger into Ramsay's neck.

By now, Roose stood up with narrowed eyes.

"All right." Talisa stepped forward "My turn."

"I'll deal with the guards." Theon said and slipped outside.

"Forgive him." Talisa said "He is a bit.....mad, shall we say? Your son tortured him to the brink of insanity, and he wanted revenge. As an apology, I'd like to brew you a drink. Do you like wine?"

"Wine would be good, thank you." Roose replied curtly

Talisa moved towards the decanter and poured two glasses of wine for them. She then slipped a special ingredient into one of them. She placed that one in front of Roose Bolton and the other in front of herself.

"To the North." Talisa said

"To the North." Lord Bolton repeated

Then they both drank a rather large gulp.

"You are a strange kind of man, Lord Bolton." Talisa put her glass down "You ensnare your victims, make them drop their guard, and then stab them when they least expect it. I am a medic, with a knowledge about various poisons. Including this one. And unfortunately for you, my beloved Lord husband was one of the victims you've ensnared and killed."

Roose Bolton grabbed his throat.

Talisa fished a dagger from underneath her skirt. She thrust it into Roose's chest and twisted.

"Robb Stark sends his regards." she whispered softly.


	8. Robert I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert receives the news.

"Your Grace." the messenger panted for breath "News from the North."

"Speak up." Robert Baratheon reached out for another glass of wine

"House Frey has been extinguished." the messenger said "They were all poisoned, as was Roose Bolton. His bastard son was slain by Lord Stark's ward."

Robert laughed at that.

"Who poisoned them?" he asked idly as he took another sip of the wine

"Her name is Talisa Maegyr, I believe." the messenger said "Rumors say she did it for love. There are two Freys who survived. Walda Frey and Roslin Frey."

"She would make a fine queen." Robert declared with mirth

"She won't consent to that, Your Grace. Rumors say she is in love with another." the messenger bowed "Also, rumors say that the North is planning to secede from Seven Kingdoms and crown the King in the North once more."

"Aye." Robert chuckled at that "We bowed down to the Dragons. We bow no longer."

-x-

"Your Grace, Lord Eddard Stark and his family have arrived."

"Let them in." Robert ordered

Several knights bowed and left to do just that. 

Lord Eddard walked in, followed by his family and several others. Robert rose to greet him, and they hugged one another.

"It's good to see you again, Ned." Robert smiled warmly "And you too, Cat."

Then he turned to the rest of the people gathered.

"And this must be Robb." he said "You will become a fine warrior."

He proceeded to make small talk with the rest of the children, before turning back to face Ned.

"I have a son." he told him "You have a daughter. Let's join our houses."

"Sansa?" Ned turned to his elder daughter

"I am already married, Your Grace." Sansa said "However, my Lord husband is willing to have our marriage annulled under three conditions."

"And those would be?"

"First, you must get rid of the traitors that have infested your court. The Lannisters are plotting behind your back." Sansa told him "Second, the only son of yours I will ever marry is Tommen Baratheon. Third, my Lord husband will become the ruler of the Iron Islands."

"What do you mean, the Lannisters are plotting behind my back?"

"They mean to have you killed and place Joffrey on the throne." Sansa explained "Joffrey is not your son. He is the son of your wife and the Kingslayer."

She deliberately hid the fact that Tommen and Myrcella weren't Robert's children either. They had good hearts and Sansa didn't want to see them suffer.

"Well, then." Robert stood up "I shall disinherit him. Tommen will be my heir now. I accept your terms."

"Sansa isn't the only one with terms." a young woman stepped forward and handed a sealed box to the King

The box was rather large. Cautiously, Robert opened it. He was greeted by heads of Walder Frey, Roose Bolton and Ramsay Snow.

"Ah." he closed the box "You must be Talisa Maegyr."

"Talisa Frey as of now." she corrected "Though I hope to change that name as of today. I wish to marry the man I love."

"Very well." Robert nodded "The ceremony would take place now. Call the Septon. Who will give the bride away?

The crowd parted. Robb Stark and Jon Snow stepped forward.

"As the bride's closest kin, I will give her away." Jon Snow announced "But before the wedding takes place, I would like to talk to you in private, Your Grace."

"Very well." Robert stood up "We'll talk in my solar."

He walked out of the chamber, accompanied by two guards.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Jon?" Arya asked in concern "You don't know how he'll react."

"It'll be all right." Jon hugged her "He still loves her. He'll spare her child."

"Then I'll be there too." Arya said firmly "Just to make sure nothing bad happens."

"All right." Jon nodded, holding out his hand "Shall we?"

"We shall." Arya laid her hand on top of his

They left the hall together.


	9. Jon II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Robb finally learn the truth and a wedding takes place.

Jon paced around nervously, and Arya rested her hand on the hilt of her sword, Needle.

"Well?" Robert looked at them "Say whatever you wanted to say."

"It's complicated." Arya finally broke the silence "Your rebellion started when your betrothed was abducted by Rhaegar Targaryen. But the truth is that she wasn't really abducted. They fell in love with one another and got married in secret. You killed Rhaegar at the Trident, but aunt Lyanna gave him a child. That child still lives on, and you'll probably want to kill them as soon as you hear who they are. But I won't let you."

The Needle was suddenly in her hands, her posture declaring a challenge. She looked uncannily like Lyanna at that moment. His Lyanna. Proud. Fierce. Always willing to stand up for someone she cared about.

Jon Snow stepped forward. He placed his hand on Needle's pommel, and smiled.

And suddenly, his smile blended with Arya's looks to create Lyanna as he remembered her. 

"You.......you......" the King stammered

"Aye." Jon Snow affirmed "That child is me. I was born from the love of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark in order to defeat the greater threat looming over all of us. Kill me if you'd like, Your Grace."

"But think of what will happen to all of us if you do." Arya added with narrowed eyes "And know that I will stop you should you try."

Robert stood up and walked over to Jon, looming over him. Then he laid a hand upon his shoulder.

"Lyanna would be proud of you. Not many would have had the courage to tell me this truth." the King said "I'm proud of you in her stead."

-x-

Jon Snow and Talisa Frey nee Maegyr, who were both related to Targaryens - distantly, in case of the latter - walked down the aisle towards Ned and Robb, who waited for them.

Once they reached them, Jon retreated, and Robb took Talisa's hand in his own. Together, they stepped forward and stood before a Septon.

"We gather today to unite these two in holy matrimony." the Septon recited "With the blessing of the Seven, they will be bonded together for all eternity."

Robb took off her cloak bearing the colors of the Freys and replaced it with a white and grey cloak. A Stark cloak.

"I offer you my protection." Robb said "From this day until my last day."

Talisa turned around and kissed him on the lips, not caring whether they had an audience or not.

"My former family got one thing right." Talisa said mischievously "They carried the bride upstairs to the bedroom."

"To the bedroom!" the crowd hollered 

Several men, Jon included, crowded around Talisa and lifted her up before moving forward in an organized march. They were followed by Robb, who was steered down the same path by the girls.

It was a clear mockery of Frey customs, and everyone involved knew as much.

-x-

That evening, Jon found Robb.

"I've brought wine." Jon said, giving a glass to Robb "Thought we should commemorate your new life as a married man."

They both took sips from their respective glasses.

"It'd be tough." Robb admitted "Especially since you kinda forced my hand."

"Don't tell me you're not smitten with her?" Jon laughed "I know the signs, Robb. You've fallen for her hard. And she committed all of those murders out of her love for you. Surely it means something."

"You mean......?" Robb trailed off

"Yes." Jon nodded "She wanted Roose's head because he killed the man she loved: you. He betrayed his liege lord. Which is you. She wanted the weasels dead because they orchestrated the event to entrap you and made it possible for him to do it."

"How......?"

"This might come as a shock, but Talisa and I are from the future. So are Bran, Arya, Sansa and Theon." Jon revealed "Of course, there may be others, but if there are, we'll know soon enough."


	10. Talisa II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is nothing more dangerous than an unchecked assassin.

Talisa crouched low, waiting for her quarry to enter the chambers. Her heart beat fast, and her entire being tingled with anticipation. She was a tiger, after all, waiting for her prey. She was the granddaughter of Malaqo Maegyr, Tiger of Volantis. Tigers and lions were natural enemies, and only one could come out on top. And the Wolf, the wolf would feast on the body of a Lion tonight.

Joffrey Lannister came in. There was a swagger in his footsteps. A swagger of someone who had not a care in the world. Who committed multiple atrocities or had them committed in his name. 

She was told how he was the reason for the preparation of the Red Wedding, and the reason why that atrocity was carried out. So he could keep his illegitimate ass on the throne.

She approached him quietly from behind and laid a blade against his neck.

"We're going on a trip, you and I." she whispered "Screaming for help won't save you. I'll cut your throat before they get here. Or better yet, stab you in the chest, as he was in your name."

She made for the door, pulling the brat roughly behind her.

"I was planning to use your love for your siblings against you. I was gonna make you watch as I killed them in front of you." she whispered "But then I realized, you don't love them. You don't love anyone or anything."

She dragged him upstairs, onto the battlements, and forced him to kneel.

"Once, the heads of my father-in-law and several members of his household were displayed here on your orders. It's only appropriate that yours replaced them now."

"Please.....no....." Joffrey turned his pleading stare towards her "I didn't......"

He was from the future too, Talisa realized with a start.

Not that it mattered. Dead men couldn't do anything.

Scowling, she raised the blade above her head.

"Robb and Ned Stark." she hissed "They were worth hundreds of you, and they died so you could remain in power."

"Please, I'll do anything." Joffrey's wild eyes stared at her

"Then denounce your claim on the throne. Publically reveal that you and your siblings are bastards. Abdicate in favor of my father-in-law." Talisa requested sharply "Then go to the Wall and take the black. If you do that, I'll let you live."

Joffrey nodded, still filled with fear.

-x-

Joffrey recited the words in front of the whole populace of King's Landing, spurred onward by Talisa's venomous stare.

".....And I will go to the Wall." he concluded

He descended the steps and headed towards a gaggle of men bound for the wall.

Only to be shot through the heart by an arrow. A servant girl lowered a bow. Her eyes met Talisa's and she tapped the spot under her eye twice.

The Faceless Men signal which meant 'job done'. 

Arya. Arya had done it. 

Talisa knew why. Jon had decided to go to the Wall in order to keep an eye on the Others and possibly stop them from invading altogether.

And Arya didn't want Joffrey anywhere near her cousin.


	11. Eddard II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It quickly becomes apparent that no matter how many things are changed, some things stay the same.

Eddard wiped the sweat from his brow. 

A week ago, his best friend and King of the Realm had passed away in his sleep. Eddard suspected he was poisoned so that Joffrey could claim the throne as soon as possible. But then, Joffrey had abdicated in his favor, and admitted his and his siblings' status as royal bastards. He banished himself to the Wall, even.

And then he was killed. Killed by a Faceless Man, according to his daughter-in-law, though Talisa refused to reveal the identity of said Faceless Man. Perhaps it was someone she knew from before she came to Westeros, someone she wished to protect?

Eddard sighed. He was not very apt in dealing with intrigue and plots of the capital. Cersei had gone berserk once Joffrey had abdicated, and even more when he was killed. She clamored for the head of his killer. People started whispering. The tension in the capital became so thick it could be cut with a knife. He decided he would send Tommen and Myrcella to join the Maesters and Silent Sisters, respectively. Then he would abdicate in favor of Stannis. Stannis was Robert's heir now, after all.

The door opened, and Talisa stepped in. She had become his unofficial advisor for the past few days.

"You summoned me, Your Grace?" she curtsied 

"Not for much longer." he said "That title will soon belong to Stannis."

"That Red Priestess of his could be trouble." Talisa mused "She is influencing him, leading him down the wrong path. Path wrought with the murder of the innocents. If he were to rule, she'll have to go. I can get my Faceless Man acquaintance to kill her very easily."

"Speaking of that Faceless Man, who are they?" Ned frowned

"I still can't tell you." Talisa repeated "I am honor-bound to keep their identity a secret. Even from you."

Something about the way she said it raised alarm bells in Ned's head.

"You have my leave to do so, then." Ned sighed "I was never meant to rule. I was never meant to lead either."

"And yet, you did." Talisa pointed out "Because fate decreed it should be so."

"You may leave." Ned told her "Get in contact with them and get them to do the deed."

Talisa nodded and made for the door. Then she heard a sound. She looked back. The bookshelf was moved from the other side, and another man stood in the room, holding a naked blade in his hands. An assassin.

And if the look on Ned's face was anything to go by, he noticed the assassin too.

Ned saw the blade aiming for him. Saw Talisa jumping in front of him, stopping the blade with a dagger she pulled out of who knows where. 

Saw the man change the angle. Felt as the blade pierced his arm.

Saw Talisa as she wrestled the sword from the assassin and stabbed him in the throat with it.

"The blade was probably poisoned." she mused out loud "I can stop it with Maester's Luwin's help."

"Cersei must be behind it." Ned coughed "Could you get this Faceless Man to kill both her and the Priestess?"

"Aye, I can." Talisa nodded "I hold what they want in my hands. That is their price."

She made her way to the table and poured him a glass of water. Then she removed a vial from her belt and mixed its contents with water.

"Drink this, Your Grace. It'll slow down the poison." she handed the glass to him "I'll go get Luwin."

Ned nodded, and drank. Then he drifted off into unconsciousness.


	12. Arya II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya worries, and does her best.

Arya bit her lip, as she usually did when she was worried. 

She had been worried as soon as she heard that her father was poisoned. In spite of Talisa and Maester Luwin's assurances that his condition was stable, she couldn't help but worry. Losing her family was a nightmare that plagued her since her past life - their past lives - and now she was worried that it might happen again.

She felt restless, so she did what she always did in such a situation. She went outside. The world beyond where she could be free. 

Her feet took her to the woods close to the capital. There were a few Heart Trees here and there that weren't uprooted. She found Robb and Talisa kneeling at the base of one, praying.

They looked up as she approached.

"Little sister." Robb said awkwardly "Father is awake."

"Why don't you go see him, love?" Talisa suggested with a smile

Robb nodded and headed towards the castle. Talisa turned to face Arya and her smile fell.

"Your father wants to hire you." Talisa told her "He wants you to kill Queen Cersei and the Red Priestess."

"Does he know I am......?" Arya let the unfinished question hang in the air

"No." Talisa seemed amused "I kept your secret. He is convinced that it's someone from my past."

"Good." Arua exhaled "If he knew, he'd be devastated, which would only worsen his condition."

A pregnant silence hung between the two of them.

"I'll do it." Arya nodded "I'll kill them both. Just protect my family."

"That I can do." Talisa smiled gently "They are my family too. And the family will soon have one more addition to it."

"You don't mean.....?" Arya's eyes widened 

"Aye." Talisa rubbed her stomach "I am pregnant with Robb's child. And this time, there would be no Freys to kill us."

Arya grinned.

-x-

The dinner was a lavish event, and every noble family in the area was present.

And in the middle of the meal, just as the Rains of Castamere was playing, Queen Cersei slumped down into her dish. Her unseeing eyes presented an uncanny sight.

Arya and Talisa made the show of trying to resuscitate her. Talisa screamed as she rhythmically pressed her chest in a doomed event to revive her, while Arya stood by, handing her the items she asked for.

In truth, both of them knew she was beyond help, and only put up a show of trying to help her in order to remove suspicion from themselves and their pack.

Once the Faceless Men got involved, their targets couldn't escape death no matter what. The cult was efficient and knew how to get the job done regardless of obstacles.

There was silence for a while, and then the chaos started. People were shouting and talking over one another.

Talisa, Robb and Arua used the opportunity to slip outside unnoticed during the chaos, bringing Rickon with them. They weren't worried about the rest of the pack, certain that they would make their own escape.

"That was some impressive assassination." Robb observed, smiling wryly "I want to know who did it and how did they do it?"

Behind him, Talisa and Arya tapped a space right under their left eye twice with two fingers.


	13. Robb II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb receives a unique surprise. He experiences both bliss and torment at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains NSFW. You have been warned.

Robb was trapped by the warm body lying atop of him.

"Let me show you the skill that women of Volantene origin possess." the 'body' spoke with a sultry voice which sent shivers down his spine

He felt a pair of hands removing his clothes, and before he knew it, he lay naked on the bed, his clothes discarded in random piles all over the room.

Talisa had seized his dick and was sucking it with her mouth, and he felt jolts of pleasure racing through his body.

"Let me take you to the seventh heaven, my lord husband." she whispered

Her fingers played with his nipples, and combined with her suckling, he felt pleasure like no other.

He moved to return the favor, but she stopped him.

"No, not tonight." she whispered "Tonight is your night. You suffered a lot, and giving you this night is the least I can do."

For the rest of the night, he couldn't think clearly. He was lost in a haze of pleasure as Talisa did various things to his body that filled him to the brim with complete ecstasy.

Finally, the release came, and he passed out in pure bliss, smiling like a madman.

-x-

When he woke up, the sun was high up in the sky. He got up, washed his face with cool water, and got dressed. Then he stepped outside, letting the open air invigorate him. Today was that day, and his companions were already waiting for him. Talisa, Jory, Theon and an unknown person were waiting for him already.

"Come on, Robb." Theon smiled eagerly "Time waits for no one and the Red Priestess won't kill herself."

"Right." Robb mounted his horse "Who is our mystery companion?"

"A Faceless Man." Talisa said "I've hired them."

Robb did a spit-take.

"But they have exorbitant prices." he stated "How did you manage to hire one?"

"Not all prices are monetary." she said cryptically "This one's price happened to be different."

Robb blanched.

"Yes." Theon said gravely "She offered your firstborn child to be their new acolyte."

"You didn't." Robb gave Talisa a pleading look

"Relax, Robb." she said, giving a moderate glare to Theon "They merely wanted Queen Cersei's flesh, that's all."

Robb relaxed at those words.

With that, their ride towards Dragonstone resumed.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many times, what is seen as the end is merely the new beginning.

Stannis observed his guests, who were seated opposite him. Robb Stark was sitting in the very center, staring at Stannis unflinchingly. A tall, beautiful young woman sat next to him, scratching a wolf behind the ears. Finally, another young man occupied the final chair on the other side of the table.

"My wife, Talisa Stark." he introduced "And my father's ward, Theon Greyjoy."

"Let's cut to the chase." Stannis said shrewdly "Why are you here?"

"We're here on behalf of my father, current King of Seven Kingdoms, Eddard Stark." Robb spoke unflinchingly "He is preparing to abdicate in your favor. He sent us to escort you and your family safely to King's Landing."

"You don't have to hide anymore, little one." Talisa spoke up "I won't judge you. What matters is inner beauty, not an outer one."

And then the tablecloth moved. A young girl of ten emerged from underneath it. She had brown hair that reached past her shoulders, and intelligent brown eyes which spoke of knowledge gained from books. She wore a plain green dress. Half of her face was covered in a scar that resembled a patterned stone.

"My daughter." Stannis said by way of explanation "Shireen."

Talisa's smiled warmly at the girl.

"A pleasure to meet you, Shireen." Talisa crouched so she was at her eye level "The wolf is Grey Wind. Technically, he is my husband's, but he listens to me just as much. Would you like to play with him?"

Shireen's face lit up at this.

"I'd like to." she admitted "I've always wanted to play with someone, but father never let me......"

"Well, it seems to me you've never had a real childhood." Talisa stood up "It's time we rectify that."

She swept out of the room, with Grey Wind at her heels. Shireen gave her father a glance. He nodded minutely, and she skipped through the door, eagerly.

-x-

"It's okay." Talisa promised "He won't drop you."

Shireen stared straight ahead, her hands grasping Grey Wind's fur tightly

"Riding a direwolf is quite an experience, or at least Bran and Rickon say so." Talisa told her "Of course, I never had a chance to try, as I am too heavy. But you can."

Then, without warning, Grey Wind moved. At first, he bounded across the terrain at a sedate pace, but soon, his pace increased. Shireen felt scared, but excited at the same time.

And she realized that Talisa was right. This was quite the experience. Shireen closed her eyes and let herself enjoy it.

The wind blew against her face and carried her hair every which way.

It tasted of freedom. The open air was freedom.

And Grey Wind was the companion she never had a chance to have. One that didn't judge her for her disfigurement.

And for the first time in her life, Shireen felt truly happy.

-x-

The candles burned, filling the room with faint light.

Lights and shadows danced across Melisandre's face. 

Shadows were but another facet of light. Light gave Melisandre her visions. Shadows gave her the power she needed.

"You know what must be done." a distorted voice spoke from her left "The White Walkers must be stopped. You know this, and so do we."

Melisandre mediated, even as the thin, needle-like blade pierced her left hip, coming out on the other side.

"But the end doesn't justify the means, no matter how much you believe it does." No One whispered, stepping out of the shadows "I am Arya Stark of Winterfell, and your greatest boons now help me. Help us."

And indeed, Melisandre's own weapons, the shadows, now worked against her.

"Don't worry." Arya pulled the blade out "We'll stop the White Walkers."

Then she left as silently as she had come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was the bridge between Book 1, which mostly focuses on Starks, and Book 2, which focuses on one of my non-Stark favorites and their interactions with a multitude of characters.


End file.
